


Bad Timing

by NitroStation



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rape, Sticky Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroStation/pseuds/NitroStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid is caught slinking around an Autobot space port by none other than the walking scowl himself, Ultra Magnus. He takes it upon himself to detain and punish her accordingly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> The question is not 'why does Ultra Magnus/Airachnid exist'.  
> Rather 'how can I make it best/worst thing ever'.
> 
> [seriously though why does this exist /shame]
> 
> Art by airachnid-is-elita-one on tumblr.

 

Airachnid picked a very bad time and place to be captured by the Autobots.  
Both that time and place was when and where Ultra Magnus was on duty.

It was a name that she'd quickly learn to dread in the future.

"Not one for 'chivalrous doubt', are you?" Airachnid spat as she struggled against her bonds- handcuffs around her wrists and chains looped around her back legs, tying them together. Ultra Magnus carried her on his shoulder- and damn big shoulders they were, she noted- staring resolutely ahead with a signature scowl.

"I would say you have the right to remain silent, but you forfeited all rights the day you became a Decepticon," he said as he lugged her along the line of parked spaceships, the docking bay deserted at this time of the solar cycle. Airachnid rolled her optics and send an experimental kick of her knee spike against his armour. No reaction.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to stay quiet, then what _am_ I supposed to say in such cold company?" she asked, just praying that their prison cells at least had some decent energon delivered to them. Though with Autobots, she sincerely doubted anything they provided would be 'decent'.

"Firstly you shall address me as _sir_ ," Magnus replied, veering off down another row of ships and heading towards the end of the dock. He wasn't going to the cells... Airachnid had been _there_ enough times to know where they were. "And second, as your captor, you will follow my orders as any other soldier- prisoner or otherwise- would."

"And just what does my captor demand?"Airachnid had only been detained for five klicks and already she was vying to tear somebot's spark out. Somebot being preferably red, white and blue coloured. He stayed silent, and she huffed out 'sir' reluctantly.

"I will establish that soon," Magnus answered as he stepped into the shadow of a ship docked at the end of the line, the main cockpit flanked by massive thrusters and cannons. As he approached, a platform descended from the front to receive him. He stepped onto it, ignoring the tap of impatient talons on his back, and the platform rose up again into the ship's dark interior. Airachnid felt unease creep into her spark as low light leaked into the foyer, the floor passing steadily beneath her as Ultra Magnus marched into the captain's booth, letting the door slide shut behind him. Before Airachnid could make another attempt at piercing his shield of authority, she was suddenly thrown down onto the ship's controls, torso sprawled on the panel and legs wobbling and spread out beneath her. She groaned and tried to lift herself up with her bound servos, but a hand roughly pushed her back down, faceplate pressed into the console. Ultra Magnus remained blank through her cries of protest, reaching into his subspace compartment for something. His optics centred on her aft that swished through her thrashing against him, and he gripped the handle of the long, thin object in his hands.

"As your first punishment," he began, aligning himself so that he stood sideways behind Airachnid, hand braced on the central joint of her back legs.  "You will recite the Autobot code _word for word_." Beneath his hold Airachnid's optics fluttered in confused disbelief.

"What kind of punishm- AAGH!" Her question was fiercely interrupted as something slashed across her aft armour, making her cry out in pain. When she tried to turn her helm to see what the Pit was attacking her, Magnus just pushed her helm back down, edging the tail-like segments that instinctively tried to protect her exposed aft apart.  
"The _frag_ was that?!" she asked furiously, shaking with rage and embarrassment at being overpowered so easily.

"That was the sting of the law," Magnus answered as serious as ever, cracking the uncoiled whip that his free hand held and that had just left a dent along her armour. "Get on with it." Airachnid was too traumatised to spit back anything. Dredging up some deep part of her processor she scanned around for just exactly what the damn Autobot code _was_ , and set about lazily reciting it just to get his digits off of her. She didn't get past the first line before the whip smacked down again, making her hiss from the sting that lanced through her rear.

"I don't hear a _sir_ in there," he pointed out, and she swore she could hear the smirk hidden in his tone. With a scornful growl Airachnid started again through gritted denta, ending each line appropriately with 'sir' even as the whip grazed across her armour every time, regardless of whether she made a mistake. If she _did_ make a mistake, he would make her start all over. And if she forgot the mandatory 'sir'... it was a wonder her paint hadn't flaked off when she finally slugged through to the end of the task. Her cycles were heavy from anger and the ache on her aft... as well as between her legs.  
 _'Primus dammit, girl, this is_ not _the time to be getting turned on!'_ As it was, time was not being her friend tonight. Sometimes she really hated what her body did... or made her do.  

"Now with that over..." Magnus said through growls of... what she desperately hoped was just exertion, wrapping the whip up with one servo while his other moved further down her frame, holding onto one of her hips as he set the whip down on the console.  
"Your second punishment..." Something grabbed onto her helm horns, pulling her up and making her handcuffed servos support her. He leaned into her, his body nestling in between her mass of bound back legs and other servo rounding her aft. The edge of a digit wormed under her interface panel. "Open."

 _'Every single fragging time...'_ Airachnid sometimes wondered why she even had a valve cover when some damn mech would somehow end up shoving it aside. Or ripping it apart. Or some combination of the two (that was the last time she let Soundwave corner her when he was on high grade... or let him have high grade at all.) Trapped within her passing thoughts she didn't realise that her valve cover had unlocked anyway. Ultra Magnus let her politely know by rubbing his exposed spike hard against it. She didn't even hear the click of his own cover parting, and she didn't have time to wonder why before Magnus suddenly pushed himself into her valve opening, groaning over her own stifled gasp. His servos braced on either side of her as he shoved his spike deeper within her, lubricant gathering in the rims and making her walls slick for him. His jaw went slack at the tightness that enveloped the appendage, letting her valve pulse in time with his throbs. Her pants increased into wails of unwanted pleasure as he started to rock back and forth, riding her faster as she started to moan for it.

"M-Magnus...oh Primus, mmh.."

"What was that?" he grunted from his thrusts, and even through her moans Airachnid couldn't help but sigh.

" _Sir_..." The reluctant name was ended in a scream as Magnus hit deep within her, pleasure points stretching around his length. The last thing she wanted to do was admit it, but his whips and demands just made her even wetter past her arrogance. It was bad enough having the Decepticons turning her on- at least they picked the right side in this accursed war- but when the Autobots were getting under her armour... she couldn't finish the thought past the plunging bucks of his hips against her, digits digging into her protoform and moans reaching the ceiling. Lubricant and thin trails of transfluid trickled down her thighs as overloads shook her frame, pulling him in with every lunge forwards.  His own overload came with a colossal groan and jets of pure, hot transfluid shot into her, joining the flood that gathered down her legs. His hands caressed her hips, scarring into the metal. When his processor recovered from the post-overload blank, he pulled himself out of her with a grunt, looking down with contempt at the transfluid he spilled out and that stained his legs. Precious resources being wasted; one of his greatest pet peeves. With a growl he let his gaze settle over the exhausted femme slumped over the console, valve cover sliding back into place and stilling the flow of fluids. She was too overcharged to yelp when Ultra Magnus grasped onto her neck, placing her in front of him and shoving her down to her knees. Her optics flickered as her faceplate was pressed into his inner thigh, narrowly avoiding his hanging spike.

"Clean it up," he ordered, never breaking his stony expression even as Airachnid obligingly drew her glossa along the protoform, lapping up the transfluid. "Unless you desire _further_ punishment, do not waste a single drop." Her lips closed on patches of his thigh and picked up the fluid in kisses, glossa gliding along the outside of her mouth. Her helm turned to his other thigh, licking slowly up the metal. Magnus only allowed her to see his small smile when his thighs were spotless, but kept her down as she made to rise to her peds.

"You missed a spot," he pointed out, optics pointing down to his shining spike. Airachnid looked at the appendage with something very close to distaste, but stayed mostly silent other than the sounds of her glossa working along his spike, sucking up the transfluid that coursed down the shaft and still leaked from the tip. He bit back a moan from the sensation of her mouth massaging his length, lips rubbing the base and glossa licking around it. When she'd left his spike coated in her saliva, she tried to use his armour as leverage to pull herself up. He helpfully seized the bridge of her handcuffs and held them as he slid his codpiece back over his spike, and slipped his whip back into subspace. He pulled her along back into the ship foyer, leaving the lingering smell of sex behind in the captain's booth, and inputted something onto a control panel set into the wall.  
"Going to call your Autobot friends to have them finally haul me away?" She found her voice again past the regrettably sweet aftertaste of his transfluid. He didn't answer as another door opened, showing a line of stasis pods set against the wall. When she realised what Magnus was intending to do, she frantically tried to pull her cuffs apart as he opened one of the pods and ungracefully shoved her inside.

"It's a long ride to Iacon," was all he said as she bashed her fists against the glass that trapped her inside. Something started to flood the pod, filling it with a liquid that froze her limbs on contact. By the time it reached her neck she was a wide-eyed statue. Ultra Magnus didn't see her optics wink out as she entered stasis lock, retreating to the captain's booth again and deftly stepping around the puddle that remained below the console. The path to Iacon popped up on the ship navigation screen, and he set the ship on auto-pilot towards it. He was expecting a whole load of thanks for saving the Iacon officials from having to punish Airachnid themselves- their methods were too... ineffective for his liking anyway.


End file.
